ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection/Card List
This is a list of cards from the Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection. Doremi Harukaze doremiojamajocard.jpg|"Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" CGCP51DoremiApprentice.jpg|"Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremiboycard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Boy" doremilittlecard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Recital" doremioutfit3card.jpg doremifrogcard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Witch Frog" doremibroomcard.jpg|"Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremisharpcard.jpg doremiroyalcard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Royal Patraine" doremimottocard.jpg|"Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremicakecard.jpg|"Doremi: Patissier Outfit" doremioutfit2card.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Otohime" doremi&kayoko.png|"Doremi & Kayoko" doremidokkancard.jpg|"Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremi-apprenticeoutfit.png|"Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremianddodocard.jpg|"Doremi & Dodo: Apprentice Outfit" doremisigncard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze" (signed by Chiemi Chiba) api-2.png|"Dodo" doremihaircard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Pajamas" doremipinkcard.jpg|"Majo Red" doremi-ol.png|"Doremi Harukaze: OL (Office Lady)" doremivet.png doremifastfood.png doremischoolcard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Miniskirt" doremidresscard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Gothic Lolita" doremioutfitcard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Flamenco" doremiprincesscard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Cinderella" doremisambacard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Samba" api.png|"Doremi Harukaze: Middle School" images_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Doremi & Onpu" CGC069DoremiPop.jpg|"Doremi & Pop" CGCP21DoremiPop.jpg|"Doremi & Pop" doremi-figurecard.png|"Doremi Harukaze: Figure" doremiramen.png doremi&onpu.png|"Doremi & Onpu" doremikotake.png|"Doremi & Tetsuya" 717-718_waifu2x_art_noise0_scale_tta_1.png|"Doremi Harukaze: Prince" doremicard.jpg doremisport4card.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Hurdle" doremicheercard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Cheerleader" doremisport3card.jpg doremisportcard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Rifle Shooting" doremisport2card.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Archery" Hazuki Fujiwara hazukiojamajocard.jpg|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" CGCP50HazukiApprentice.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Apprentice Outfit hazukiboycard.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Boy" hazukimarina.png|"Hazuki & Marina" hazukibroomcard.jpg|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukisharpcard.jpg hazukiroyalcard.jpg|"Hazuki: Royal Patraine" 39882455cafe5d196a60556ebeaeb05f_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png hazukimotto2card.jpg|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukimottocard.jpg|"Hazuki: Patissier Outfit" images-1_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Hazuki & Momoko" m29965313719_1.jpg|"Hazuki & Momoko" hazukidokkancard.jpg|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiminerai.png|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukibroom2card.JPG|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiandrerecard.jpg|"Hazuki & Rere: Apprentice Outfit" hazukisleepcard.gif|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Pajamas" hazukisportcard.gif|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Tennis Look" hazukipigcard.gif hazukihana.png|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Hana Makihatayama" hazukiarcher.png hazukiwall.png hazukigothloli.png|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Gothic Lolita" hazukiwarrior.png hazukischoolcard.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Middle School" hazukiofficer.png hazukifigurecard.png|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Figure" hazukigreen.png hazukimasaru.png|"Hazuki & Masaru" hazuki&hana.png|"Hazuki & Hana-chan" hazukicard.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Violinist" hazukioutfitcard.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Ballerina" hazukisport2card.jpg hazukisport6card.jpg hazukisport4card.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Handball" hazukisport5card.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Taekwondo" hazukisport3card.jpg hazukisport7card.jpg Aiko Senoo aikoojamajocard.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoboycard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Boy" aikodress2card.gif|"Aiko Senoo: Formal" aikobroom2card.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikosharpstagecard.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoroyalcard.jpg|"Aiko: Royal Patraine" aikooutfit3card.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Mouse" CGCP09AikoKindergarten.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Kindergarten" m86609551939_1.jpg|"Aiko & Onpu" aikomotto2card.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikomottocard.jpg|"Aiko: Patissier Outfit" aikooutfit2card.jpg aiko&hana.png|"Aiko & Hana-chan" aikominerai.png|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikobroomcard.gif|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoandmimicard.jpg|"Aiko & Mimi: Apprentice Outfit" 5144b47748014c720c4d632758d741e3_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png aikoangelcard.jpg aikooutfitcard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Waitress" aikooutfit4card.png images-2_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Majo Blue" aikoschool2card.png f166c686edc332efe71f685aaf7b1fb5_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko Senoo: Bath Towel" aikodoremi.png|"Aiko Senoo: Doremi Harukaze" aikocrab.png aikosuit.png aikospeedskate.png|"Aiko Senoo: Speedskate" NbiyDMkb9XjMcfdYgPkL5-2hIHQ_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko & Onpu" aikodress3card.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Gothic Lolita" g8611653_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png CGC777AikoNobuko.jpg|"Aiko & Nobuko" aikoschoolcard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Middle School" aikodresscard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: One-piece" aikoprincesscard.jpg aikoswimcard.jpg aikofigurecard.png|"Aiko Senoo: Figure" aikokneel.png aikooveralls.png aikosport6card.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Volleyball" aikosport4card.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Basketball" aikosport5card.jpg aikosport3card.jpg aikosportcard.jpg aikosport2card.jpg Onpu Segawa onpuojamajocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpulittlecard.jpg onpurabbit.png onpusharprorocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpubroom2card.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusharpcard.jpg onpuroyalcard.jpg|"Onpu: Royal Patraine" onpuoutfitcard.jpg onpufishcard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Fish" onpumotto2card.jpg|"Onpu: Patissier Outfit" onpumottocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpumottomagiccard.jpg onpu2card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Shoujo Manga" onpusing2card.jpg onpudokkancard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpuminerai.png|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpubroomcard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpuandrorocard.jpg|"Onpu & Roro: Apprentice Outfit" onpucard.jpg onpurorocard.jpg|"Roro" onpusigncard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa (signed by Rumi Shishido)" onpusnowcard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Snowboard" onpuswintercard.jpg onpuoutfit8card.png|"Onpu Segawa: Marine Look" onpupenguin.png onpupurplecard.jpg|"Majo Purple" onpuoutfit5card.jpg onpucdcard.jpg onpulettercard.jpg onpu4card.jpg onpu3card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Figure" onpusportcard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Leotard" onpuswimcard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Synchronized Swimming" onpuoutfit3card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Miniskirt" c3d8b7d9b7d20e194031250bdb16e812_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dance School" onpuoutfit4card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Companion" onpucostume2card.jpg IT_vTG6Ty3o0T8qxeCmfxOv6kQA.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Samba" onpucostume4card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Ribbon" onpudealer.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dealer" onpusingcard.jpg onpuoutfit2card.jpg onpucostume3card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Otohime" Onpu Tiger Rawr Rawr.png onpudevilcard.jpg Onpu wolf.png onpucostumecard.jpg onpuoutfit6card.jpg onpuoutfit7card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Sniper" onpuroundgirl.png|"Onpu Segawa: Round Girl" 3f774bf171c250_full_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Onpu & Momoko" onpukaren.png|"Onpu & Karen" onpu&hana.png|"Onpu & Hana-chan" onpusport5card.jpg onpusport2card.jpg Onpu cute beach.png|"Onpu Segawa: Gravure" onpusport6card.jpg onpusport3card.jpg onpusport4card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Soccer" onpuruncard.jpg Momoko Asuka momo4card.jpg momomoncard.jpg momoojamajo2card.jpg momoojamajocard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momomotto2card.jpg|"Momoko: Patissier Outfit" momomottocard.jpg momosportcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Tennis Look" momodogcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Dog" momokosamurai.png|"Momoko Asuka: Samurai" momocostumecard.gif|"Super Momoko" momodokkan2card.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momodokkancard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momobroomcard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momoandninicard.jpg|"Momoko & Nini: Apprentice Outfit" momosigncard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka (signed by Nami Miyahara)" momo3card.jpg momohaircard.jpg momo2card.jpg momoninicard.jpg|"Nini" momocard.jpg momoyellowcard.jpg|"Majo Yellow" momooutfit2card.gif momooutfit3card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Fashionable" momooutfit7card.jpg momooutfit6card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Apron" momooutfit5card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Stewardess" momooutfit9card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Cowgirl" momooutfit8card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Indian" momooutfit4card.jpg Momokodetective.png 080103142341QF3l.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Dancer" momosport2card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Beach Volleyball" Momokocurry.png momosport4card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Street" momooutfit10card.jpg momoangelcard.jpg momoschoolcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Middle School" momoswimcard.jpg momokokotaro.png|"Momoko & Kotaro" momoko&hana.png|"Momoko & Hana-chan" Momokofigurecard.png|"Momoko Asuka: Figure" Momokoamefuto.png|"Momoko Asuka: Football" momosport8card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Fencing" momosport7card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Hockey" momosport6card.jpg momosport5card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Canoe" Pop Harukaze PopWitchCard.jpg|"Pop: Apprentice Outfit" PopClassicWitchCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apprentice Outfit" PopKindergartenCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Kindergarten" popfafa.png|"Fafa" PopNormalCard.jpg popmugendai.png|"Pop Harukaze" PopPianoCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Recital" CGC781PopMagician.jpg pophana.jpg|"Pop Harukaze" (switched bodies with Hana) PopMaidCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apron" PopSwimsuitCard.jpg Hana Makihatayama hanababt2card.jpg|"Hana-chan" hanababycard.jpg|"Hana-chan: Santa" hanapop.png|"Hana-chan" (switched bodies with Pop) hanamugendai.png|"Hana-chan" hanadokkancard.jpg|"Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanadokkan2card.jpg|"Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanabroomcard.jpg|"Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanaandtotocard.jpg|"Hana-chan & Toto: Apprentice Outfit" hanaandpaocard.jpg|"Hana-chan & Pao-chan" hana2card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama" hanatotocard.jpg|"Toto" hanasigncard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama (signed by Ikue Ohtani)" hanacard.jpg hanasleepcard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Pajamas" hanafoodcard.jpg hanahaircard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Afro" hanaswimsuit.png Hanareindeer.png Hanamatsuri.png Hanaspace.png Hanaapron.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Apron" Hanazebra.png hanaoutfit2card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Apron Dress" hanaoutfit5card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Wedding" hanaoutfit4card.jpg hanaoutfitcard.jpg hanamermaidcard.jpg hanafishcard.jpg hanacostumecard.jpg hanawhitecard.jpg|"Commander Hana" hanabunny.png hanaschoolcard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Middle School" Hanadrop.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Drop" hanafigure.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Figure" hanaoutfit3card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Sailing" hanasportcard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Trampoline" hanasport4card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Marathon" hanasport5card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Badminton" hanasport3card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Weightlifting" hanasport2card.jpg Other Characters harukaharukaze.png|"Haruka Harukaze"|link=Haruka Harukaze reikofujiwara.png|"Reiko Fujiwara"|link=Reiko Fujiwara mihosegawa.png|"Miho Segawa"|link=Miho Segawa akatsukicard.png|"Akatsuki"|link=Akatsuki minoriasuka.png|"Minori Asuka"|link=Minori Asuka CGC452Majopon.jpg|"Majopon"|link=Majopi and Majopon majocrosscard.png|"Majocross"|link=Majocross CGC270Sachiko.jpg|"Sachiko Ijuuin"|link=Sachiko Ijuuin witchqueencard.png|"Queen"|link=Witch Queen rhythmmakihatayama.png|"Rhythm Makihatayama" majorhythm.png|"Majorhythm" CGC940Nozomi.jpg|"Non-chan" CGC941NozomiApprentice.jpg|"Non-chan: Apprentice Outfit" CGC943Fami.jpg|"Fami" Fami_Full_Dress.jpg|"Fami: Apprentice Outfit" CGC945FamiOhinasama.jpg|"Fami: Ohina-sama" Category:Merchandise Category:Products Category:Lists